


Pained smiles and hurtful cries

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everything Hurts, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Healthy Relationships, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Injury Recovery, Non-Canon Relationship, Not What It Looks Like, Polyamory, Recovery, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Threesome - F/F/F, Worth Re-Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Having a worldwide famous detective and an unbeaten and infamous gambler as girlfriends was anything but easy.ORKirumi goes to the hospital in order to visit Kyouko and Taeko for the first time since they were rescued from their torturers and kidnappers.





	Pained smiles and hurtful cries

To say that Kirumi Toujo was going through great despair and grief was an utter understatement, especially when the suffering maid felt her throat tighten further and further at every step she took towards the room a kind nurse had signaled, fright invading her frail body over and over.

With shaky hands, the Ultimate Maid opened the door slowly, sneaked in the room and closed the door just as carefully. Kirumi felt as if she was running low on air and her legs trembled beyond control, yet somehow, she was able to turn around and walk further into the room. 

A strangled noise managed to tear free from her lips, despite them being tightly pressed against the other, when the maid saw two painfully familiar bodies lying down on two separate beds, looking practically mangled. Her entire world crumbled, but when her green eyes met dull, exhausted, purple ones, she felt as if she was crashing down and there was no way to save her from the fall.

“‘Rumi,” Kyouko Kirigiri whispered, reaching a hand out towards her. Kirumi gasped, not failing to notice how her beloved’s hand was now utterly scarred and burnt. In a matter of seconds, she was kneeling beside Kyouko’s bed on the verge of tears. 

Her strong and brave detective was now severely injured and defeated, and it pained Kirumi to no end. The maid shivered at the sight of Kyouko’s wounds, her broken lips, her bruised right eye, her scabbed cheeks, her once pale neck that now was a mixture of greys, purples, greens and yellows; and she knew, oh how she knew, that there were far more and worse injures lying underneath the gown that covered Kyouko’s frame.

Kirumi gasped when she felt the weakest touch on her cheek, and shivered when she noticed that Kyouko, her beloved Kyouko, had rested her hand on her skin in order to comfort her. It felt wrong, and her heart was doing nothing but twisting in ache because of how wrong it felt to be the comforted one when her girlfriend was lying on a hospital bed, be it lucky or unfortunately awake, extremely injured after weeks of being kidnapped.

“I’m so sorry… I should have gone with Tae and you… I should have been there, I should have done something, I should have… Damn it.” she mumbled carefully in order to not stutter. Guilt was strangling her like a noose, and she couldn’t help but choke on her own breath and words.

Kyouko sighed and smiled weakly, sadly, reassuringly. “Hey, it’s not your fault,” the detective replied, her voice raspy and husky both from over and disuse. The maid trembled away, but all she did was to lower her head further in shame. “We wanted to buy you a gift, to surprise you with something and express how glad and happy we are with you, how lucky we feel to have you as our girlfriend… You couldn’t have known that we’d be kidnapped by someone who was targeting both Taeko and me.” 

Sobbing, Kirumi nodded weakly before looking backwards to examine Taeko, who still hadn’t uttered a single word since she had arrived. Her heart stopped beating for a split second when she saw how her beloved gambler had half of her face covered by bandages, droplets of blood staining them and dying them maroon, and how she had a mask over her nose and mouth which was helping her breathe. Wordless, she turned back to Kyouko, all the colour drained from her face.

“W-Why?”

Kyouko’s smile faltered slightly yet she didn’t remove her hand from Kirumi’s cheek. She could see and feel how the panic Kirumi felt was escalating way too fast for comfort, so remaining as neutral as possible was what Kyouko chose to do before explaining everything in a not very detailed way.

“Do you remember when I was assigned to track a drug dealer down and it took me around a month to get back home?” Kyouko asked, to what Kirumi nodded. 

Of course she remembered, all too well truth be told. She could still feel the fear running down her spine at times, and Taeko’s anxiety attacks, caused by the abandonment issues she had developed over the course of her life, were something she would never ever forget. She still could remember the nights in which they both lay awake on their shared bed, in complete silence, too afraid of never seeing Kyouko again to even be able to get some sleep and rest.

“He got out of jail sooner than established due to good behaviour… What I didn’t know is that he had a brother, who happened to be a bit too much of a gambler.”

Kirumi turned around slightly and eyed Taeko, their beloved Ultimate Gambler, with a mixture of fondness and sorrow.

“It’s no mystery that he eventually came across Celestia Ludenberg and ended up losing pitifully, deprived of all of his money since the stakes were dangerously high. I guess some people just can’t let grudges go, huh?” Kyouko said before bursting into a fit of coughs, which alarmed Kirumi endlessly. 

The maid was at a loss of words, her world was spinning slowly and her tears had finally dried away… Or that’s what she thought until she heard Kyouko’s following words.

“I can’t feel my legs, ‘Rumi, and I can’t feel you either.” The detective revealed, her voice almost shattering into oblivion. It pained her to be unable to feel her girlfriend with her very own hands, which had been burnt to a crisp as one of her many punishments during the three weeks of endless tortures. “And Taeko is in a coma, she’s been unconscious for at least a week and a half.”

It was then that the purplette’s voice finally broke and tears began to fall free from her exhausted eyes.  Concurrently, Kirumi, too shocked to even be capable of sobbing, started to feel lightheaded until everything turned black.

The last thing she managed to hear was an extremely close  _ ‘thud’  _ followed by a heartrending scream coming from Kyouko.


End file.
